


Heart on your sleeve

by jotunheim



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunheim/pseuds/jotunheim
Summary: Asmodeus shuddered when a pair of lips kissed his neck. His body responded as it always did, burgundy pants a little too tight suddenly. And yet, the thought of those succubi quenching his lust did not excite him as much as it used to.You were all he could think about.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	Heart on your sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @asmodeusbby ♡

Asmodeus shuddered when a pair of lips kissed his neck. His body responded as it always did, burgundy pants a little too tight suddenly. And yet, the thought of those succubi quenching his lust did not excite him as much as it used to. He threw his head back and closed his eyes in an attempt to focus on the sensations, another mouth claiming the spot where his jaw and ear met. 

“MC…”

He thought of the color of your eyes, the shape of your lips, the sound of your laugh when he tickled you. He loved the way you quivered when he touched you in all the right places; the way your hands caressed his skin like he was the most precious being to ever exist…

Asmodeus flinched when he felt a hand squeezing the bulge between his legs. 

“S-stop, please, sweetie.” He muttered, gripping the succubus’ wrist. “Let’s take a break for now, okay?”

* * *

You were finishing your homework when a noise coming from the window caught your attention. You looked up from your papers, the sight of Asmodeus’ reflective eyes on the other side of the glass making you jump in your seat.

“For fuck’s sake!” You moved to open the window as he winked and made a heart sign with his hands. “Can’t you just use the door?” You chided as soon as you let him inside. 

“You look so cute when you’re scared.” He cooed. “Besides, Lucifer doesn’t know I went out.”

“You’re back early though.” 

“I wasn’t having fun.” Asmodeus leaned casually against the wall and crossed his arms. “I’d rather spend time with you, my dear.”

“Didn’t you say you hated flying because it messes up your hair?” You asked as you combed his hair back with your hands, your eyes falling to his glossy lips. Normally, he would be kissing you by now, but he seemed a little distracted, his gaze darting around the room. “Is everything alright?”

“I know this may sound like a strange question, but… have you been hanging out with Solomon lately?” He asked.

“Yes, why? Are you jealous?” You teased, your hands moving to fix the collar of his shirt.

“Please, honey. You know I’d love for him to join us in bed.” A fleeting smile appeared on his lips. “I was wondering… Has he taught you… anything?”

“Asmo, what’s with you today? Did you drink too much Demonus again?”

“I think I may be under a spell.” He grabbed one of your hands and pressed it against his chest.

“What do you mean?

He parted his lips and inhaled as if to say something, but seemed to decide against it.

"I… I’m just rambling. Let’s do something together, hm? What do you want to do?" 

You suddenly crashed your lips against his, pressing him against the wall. You could sense he was taken aback at first, but he ended up responding to the kiss, his tongue slipping into your mouth. You tangled your fingers in his hair, then moved them up to touch the base of his horns.

"I want to watch you undress.” You whispered against his lips when you broke the kiss.

“You know I can’t say no to you, darling.” He giggled softly, bringing his hands up to the collar of his sleeveless shirt.

You sat on the bed, your eyes fixed upon his form as he began to nimbly unbutton the shirt, revealing the flawless skin of his chest.

“I’ve been thinking about you a lot.” He seemed strangely sheepish.

“Really? I’d love to hear what kind of thoughts you’ve been having.”

Asmodeus looked down to unzip his pants, locks of disheveled hair covering his face.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” He confessed, his voice trembling slightly. “I believe… you’re the most beautiful thing that’s happened to me since my fall. It’s ridiculous, right? The thought that I…”

When he looked up, his eyes were gleaming with tears. 

“That I…” His lower lip quivered as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

You stood up to hold him before he could say anything else, your hands moving to caress his leathery wings. He clung to your shirt and cried, shuddering against you.

“Asmodeus, I’m here for you.” You crooned.

“I’m scared of losing myself. I haven’t felt this way since I was…” His voice trailed off and he nuzzled your neck, his tears dampening your skin.

“An angel?” You finished his sentence.

“I… I’ll hurt you, dear.” He whispered, his warm breath tickling your neck. “Demons aren’t supposed to fall for humans.”

“I don’t care.”

You planted a kiss on his ear, then on his cheek until he turned his head to let you kiss him on the lips again, teeth clacking together, his tears on your tongue.

“Will you let me make love to you tonight, darling?” He said against your lips as his hands searched for the zipper of your pants.

“Do it like you’ve never done it before. Wearing your heart on your sleeve.”

When the morning came Asmodeus was sleeping in your arms.


End file.
